criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin David Merva
|actor = Michael Hogan |appearance = "Believer" |signature = Torture by hyoid bone removal|mo = Strangulation|victims = 299 killed 1 attempted 2 attempted by proxy |alias = David James Merva The Messiah The Strangler|last = 300}} Benjamin David Merva (born David James Merva), a.k.a. The Strangler, was a prolific serial killer and cult leader who appeared in Seasons Thirteen and Fourteen of Criminal Minds. Background Not much is known about Benjamin. What is known is that he was born David James Merva and joined the Separatarian Sect previous to its destruction in 2008. Following this, he created his own cult called The Believers. He then became a serial killer, removing people's hyoid bones before strangling them in sacrificial killings. Believer TBA 300 TBA Modus Operandi Benjamin would kill young adults from all over the Continental United States. His victims were brought to him by Jerry Holston, a member of his cult. Benjamin would strangle his victims to death as his followers watched. His signature was torturing his victims by removing their hyoid bones, which were kept by in a suitcase, with seven being given to Jerry. Known Victims Personal Victims *Unspecified dates and locations from all over the Continental US: 299 unnamed victims *Spencer Reid Victims by Proxy TBA Notes *With his total body count of 299 people, Benjamin David Mervaa is the ninth of only nine unsubs in the show's history who are confirmed to have claimed the lives of hundreds. The others are: **Season One ***Vincent Perotta ("Natural Born Killer") - A prolific robber, serial killer, thrill killer, hitman, cop killer, abductor, gangster, and arsonist who killed over 100 people (an exact number unspecified). **Season Two ***Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank" - A prolific serial killer, one-time stalker, abductor, and one-time mass abductor who killed at least 176 people. **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") - A prolific serial-turned-spree killer, serial rapist, abductor, robber, and one-time cop killer who killed over 200 people (an exact number unspecified). Flynn also appeared in Season Six. **Season Seven ***Thomas Yates ("Profiling 101" and "Profiling 202") - A prolific arsonist and serial-turned-spree killer, abductor, one-time robber, and stalker who killed at least 103 people. Yates also appeared in Season Twelve. **Season Ten ***Hayman Vasher ("A Thousand Suns") - A homegrown terrorist, mass murderer, and hacker who killed 151 people. **Season Eleven ***Sharon Mayford ("Entropy") - A prolific and international serial bomber, hitwoman, cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and gangster who killed at least 173 people. ***Cat Adams ("Entropy", "Green Light", and "Red Light") - A prolific and international serial killer, hitwoman, gangster, and later proxy killer who killed over 200 people (an exact number unspecified). Adams also appears in Season Twelve. **Season Thirteen ***Jake Logan ("Killer App") - A mass murderer, serial bomber, workplace shooter, one-time cop killer, one-time abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who killed at least 379 people. Appearances *Season Thirteen **"Believer" *Season Fourteen **"300" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Narcissists Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers Category:Hostage Takers Category:Fugitives